Hako Seeker of Darkness
Profile Background Hako is the product of generations of extensive breeding, and a one night stand. Hako's Mother's family has been genetically picking their mates since the days of King Solomon to breed for more magical power. Hako's father was a random man from Japan. The two got drunk, meet at a party, and Hako was born. Hako grew up a outcast. He was deemed unfit to be a heir to the bloodline. His mother already had a fiance lined up. As a result Hako was not allowed to take on the family name, but was given the name Akechi as a result. Despite this he still had a decent amount of magic circuits and as a result he was taught how to use mage craft. Hako has a knack for Magecraft, but he has a passion for video games. One game in particular stood out to him, Kingdom Hearts. There was a chracter who he outright adored, Ansum seeker of Darkness. When Hako discovered his orign he could only simply laugh. From the moment Hako realized his orgin he knew his fate. He was born for one purpose, and one purpose only. To drown the world in Darkness and bring back True magic. From that point on Hako focus his life on that one goal. He first began by mastering ways to use his magic and his origin to form a deadly fighting style. He then took up jobs with the mafia in order to earn money quickly. These jobs, earned him lots of money and ties to the underwrold. Money, which served to fuel his experiments and equipment, and ties which worked in his favor. It was thought his underworld ties that he learned of the Grail war. If he won he could use the power of the grail to cover the world in darkness and erase a chunk of human understanding. If he could pull it off he could bring back True Magic. With that goal in mind Sixteen year old Hako enters into the grail war. Personality Abilities 'Magecraft' Hako Origin is Darkness. In this light, Darkness is a reference to the void, or absence of anything. Hako has two elements Fire and Earth Spell Plague - Spell Plague is a conceptual weapon formed from Hako's Origin and Element. Spell Plague can be seen as a fog of darkness that rolls over a area. Those inside of it begin to forget their mage craft and abilities. Darkest Darkness - It is a conceptional weapon that releases darkness as black tendrils. Whatever they touch they erase into nothing. Darkness Falls - A spell that creates a bounded field that removes all light, sound, and smell from a area. The bounded field is usually connected to a ball that inhabits a area. Heart of Darkness - A conceptional weapon that allows the user to remove emotions from themselves or others they touch. Darkness Mine - A spell that makes a mine of darkness. If touched it explodes into darkness. Being caught in the darkness is like being caught in the void of space. It last for thirty seconds. Dark Grip - A spell that uses both the Darkness Origin and Fire Element. The user creates a ball of darkness that absorbs heat like the void of space. Dark Blast - A spell that uses both Darkness Origin and Fire Element. The user creates beams of darkness that contain a high level of heat. The beams burn thought targets like lasers. Dark Pull - Uses the Darkness to create a void. The void then sucks in the surrounding air causing a target to be pulled toward the user. Black Shield - Black Shield is a spell that makes a void of darkness that has no space. Thus the bladkness can block all attacks because there is no space for the attack to pass thought. Black Lightning - A spell that takes free flowing electrons from the air and forces them to one finger. The electrons then are enchanted with Darkness. The lighting is shot out from the fingers. Any living organizer hit by the lighting will have their nervous system affected by The Darkness. Their muscles and nerves will lose all knowledge meaning all reflexes and unconscious movement will stop. Usually resulting in death. Dark Pulse - A spell where he sends out a pulse of electrons infected with his Darkness. The electrons hit all those around him and eliminate a specific memory. It could be himself, thus making people forget he was there, or a series of events. The spell is unable to erase major memories, like breathing and such. Dark Flames - A conceptual weapon combined with a fire spell. It shoots out black fires. Whatever the fires hits loses their resistance to burning. This makes whatever gets hit by the flames catch on fire instantly. Black Death - A conceptual Weapon combined with Earth element. The user stabs their hand into the ground turning a large area black. The land is infused with his element of darkness. Those in the range have their minds whipped of all memories. This includes memory how to breath, think, and even muscle reaction. Black Plague - A conceptual weapon combined with both fire and earth element. The user creates small orbs of darkness that are to small to be seen with the eyes. They go out and infect people absorbing their body heat and turning it into mana for the user. Once a person is infected by the orb they begin to slowly freeze to death as the orbs suck more and more of their body heat. It can be speed up to kill instantly or it can be slowed down to take a long time to kill. Dark Scream - A conceptual weapon that is transferred thought sound. The user can take a sound and apply their origin into it. They can then transfer their mage craft thought the sound. Hearing the sound can erase a memory, or a idea. If they pour enough od into it they can erase more complicated things. It is possible for the sound to erase memories at random. The longer one hears the sound the more memories they lose. This turns the spell into a long term effect. Cry in the Dark - A upgraded version of Dark Scream. The user combines both fire and earth element when making the new spell. The spell drains the memories of those who hear it. It also drains heat from everything that the sound waves hit. This drained heat empowers the spell making it stronger and longer lasting. Anything that is struck by the sound has this drain effect lingering on it. Unless it is dispelled the heart will constantly be drained. This allows the user to create extraordinary cold environments due to this spell. This gives the spell a eerie effect and feeling. Almost like the cry of a banshee. Black Beast - Black Beast is less of a spell and more of a action. It is a move where Hako takes a person and corrupts them with his origin. It mutates the persons body turning them into a beast that hungers for memories. These beast travel around and attack people at random consuming their memories and knowledge. That knowledge is then converted into magical energy that empowers the beast making it grow. The more victims a black beast has the more powerful it becomes. All black beast however are bound by a password. If the proper word is spoken the spell is broken, all the energy is released and goes to a Mystic Code, The Jewel of Darkness, in the possession of Hako. The black beast can also be directly controlled by Hako. Equipment Mystic Code Guardian - A Mystic Code that is a automaton. It was created by another magi and attuned to him. It serves as his main line of defense and offense when he is in difficult situations. Gloves of Darkness - A mystic code that is enchanted with his darkness. The gloves eliminate anything they touch, toward the outside not toward the hands, and sends it to the void. This effect however only applies if mana is add to the gloves. Eye of Odin- A Mystic Code that replaces Hako's right eye. It allows him to see the flow of Magical Energy, mana and Od. He can also see where Magical energy is flowing. The eye also protects him from mental manipulations and gives him a level of Clairvoyance that allows him to see thought walls, and far away places. Cell Phone of Darkness - Just a Cell Phone Development Creation and Concept Hako role in the story is to seek out ways to apply his origin to a large number of people at once. His goal is to whipe out human understading of the world to a level that will allow the return of greater mysteries. He is attempting to bring back True Magic. Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Magus Category:Masters Category:Fate/Fools★Gold